


Keep Breathing (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Caring Rick Grimes, Comfort/Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Feels, First Kiss, Hurt Daryl Dixon, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:20:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Ce qui aurait dû se passer dans l’épisode 5.10 quand Daryl pleure Beth seul dans les bois.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Kudos: 8





	Keep Breathing (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/gifts).
  * A translation of [Keep Breathing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4259460) by [TWDObsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWDObsessive/pseuds/TWDObsessive). 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Daryl était assis contre l’arbre, son échec l’écrasant. La mort de Beth pesait sur ses épaules. Il avait une personne. Une personne à protéger. Comment est-ce qu’il avait pu être aussi négligeant ? Comment est-ce qu’il avait pu les laisser la prendre ? Il était inutile.

Des larmes remplirent ses yeux et il les laissa couler pendant un moment en écoutant le vent dans les arbres et regardant dans le vide vers la cime des arbres au-dessus de lui.

Après un moment, il essuya ses yeux et prit une cigarette. Une grande inspiration de cigarette ne le calma pas comme elle aurait dû. Il regarda sa main et il su qu’il faudrait faire plus que de remplir ses poumons pour calmer cette douleur. Ce vide en lui. La culpabilité. La tristesse. Ça le bouffait.

Il regarda sa main, tourna la cigarette, et le pressa sur lui-même. La douleur éloigna son esprit de son tumulte d’émotions. Il la méritait. Devrait être plus. Devrait être...

"Pourquoi ?" demanda la voix de Rick depuis derrière lui. Daryl leva la tête rapidement. Il avait été si concentré sur sa peine, qu’il n’avait même pas entendu l’homme arriver. Et ce n’était pas quelqu’un de discret.

Daryl abaissa son regard vide et jeta sa cigarette. Il haussa des épaules.

Rick le regarda, inclinant la tête. "Daryl, t’as vraiment été avec moi depuis des jours. Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ?" Il s’assit en tailleur devant l’archer et attrapa la main de Daryl pour examiner la brûlure.

Daryl voulait retirer sa main. Se lever et partir. Crier à Rick de s’occuper de ses oignons. Mais il ne pouvait pas. La dépression pour avoir perdu Beth, après être arrivé si proche de la récupérer, était écrasante et diminuait sa capacité à réagir.

Il regarda Rick lorsqu’il versa un peu de sa bouteille d’eau sur la brûlure vive pour la nettoyer.

"Daryl ?" demanda Rick, ses yeux fixés sur l’archer.

Daryl cligna des yeux.

"T’enfuis pas devant moi, mec," chuchota le leader.

"Je vais pas te laisser," marmonna Daryl, sa voix plus rauque que d’habitude après plusieurs jours sans parler.

Rick se leva et tendit une main vers Daryl. Une corde de sauvetage. Une ancre. Et Daryl la prit et se leva. Il s’adossa contre l’arbre, pas encore prêt à rejoindre les autres.

"Daryl," dit encore une fois Rick, sa voix proche. Son corps plus proche. Ce n’était pas une question. Ce n’était pas le début d’encouragement. C’était juste une déclaration. Daryl. La réponse à un dialogue interne peut-être.

Daryl garda ses yeux sur la cime des arbres alors que de grosses larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues sales, laissant une traînée propre de désespoir sur leur passage.

Rick l’enlaça dans ses bras forts, le serrant fort et le chasseur le laissa faire. Enfonçant sa tête dans l’épaule de Rick, il laissa ses larmes couler. "Je l’ai tuée. C’est à cause de moi. Elle est morte par ma faute."

Rick le calma. Tapotant son dos avec une main tandis qu’il le tirait plus proche de l’autre. "C’est pas à cause de toi, mon frère," chuchota-t-il.

La respiration saccadée de Daryl et ses lourds sanglots laissèrent la place à une tristesse silencieuse. Les marques des larmes séchaient sur ses joues. La main de Rick avait glissé dans les cheveux désordonnés de Daryl. Caressant. Cajolant. Le calmant. Consolant et réconfortant.

Daryl se sentit pour la première fois réconforté par le contact d’une autre personne. Il se sentait étourdi. Il n’était pas juste en train de tolérer le contact comme il avait appris à le faire avec Rick et Carol. Glenn et Maggie. Il autorisait leurs contacts parce qu’il savait qu’ils en avaient besoin. Mais en cet instant… Il ne s’accrochait pas à Rick pour son intérêt. Il s’accrochait car il voulait… avait besoin de Rick. Avait besoin de Rick physiquement, émotionnellement… Avait besoin de tout ce qu’il serait prêt à donner.

Daryl laissa ses bras s’enrouler autour de la taille de Rick. Lâches. Doux. Hésitant mais délibéré. La main de Rick passa de caresser ses cheveux à tenir la joue de Daryl. Rick se recula pour regarder dans les yeux de Daryl. Daryl voulait les fermer et se cacher, mais il ne pouvait pas car le bleu brillant des iris de Rick était magnétique.

L’archer regarda les iris de Rick rétrécir autour de la dilatation de ses pupilles. Le leader bougea à nouveau sa main, doucement, pour qu’un pouce passe doucement sur le sourcil de Daryl, forçant ses paupières à se fermer. Et Daryl sentit des lèvres sèches, douces et nerveuses presser doucement contre les siennes. Son instinct normal serait de fuir. D’échapper le contact et les sentiments et les émotions. Se protéger. Mais ce n’était pas ce qui se passa. Ce qui se passa était que chaque muscle de Daryl se relaxa contre Rick. Son esprit se vida à part pour la sensation des mains et des lèvres de Rick. Sa poitrine contre celle de Daryl.

Il voulait cela. Voulait le confort. L’affection. La sensation de peau contre sa peau. Il se relaxa contre Rick, se donnant à son leader. Son esprit criait pour que Rick prenne ce qu’il voulait. Pour qu’il le touche et l’aime. Ses lèvres s’écartèrent pour respirer et Rick prit cela comme une autorisation pour explorer. Ses lèvres prudentes devinrent curieuses et enthousiastes, tournant et s’agitant et fondant contre celles de Daryl. Bougeant contre elles comme des feuilles dans le vent.

La prise délicate de Daryl sur les hanches de Rick devint plus franche et forte. S’accrochant comme si Rick était la seule chose entre la vie et la mort. Leurs bras enroulés. Leurs doigts recourbés. Leurs lèvres et leurs langues dansant. Leurs gémissements joignirent le chant des oiseaux et le bourdonnement des moucherons et des moustiques.

Les mains de Rick s’accrochèrent plus fortement aux cheveux de Daryl. Le pelvis de l’archer tira vers l’avant, cherchant de la friction contre son leader.

Dans un moment d’air entre des baisers frénétiques, Daryl entendit à nouveau Rick, haletant son prénom, "Daryl". C’était rempli d’envie et de besoin et de désir et Daryl ne voulait jamais arrêter de sentir le rythme des lèvres pleines et roses de Rick contre lui.

Les larmes et la culpabilité laissèrent place à l’urgence. Le besoin urgent d’appartenir à Rick. De laisser Rick le prendre. Le sauver. Éloigner la culpabilité. La douleur. La tristesse. Le désespoir.

Il voulait mourir quand il s’était glissé dans les bois. Il avait abandonné Beth. Mais il ne pouvait mourir quand il en avait d’autres qui avaient besoin de lui. Pas juste besoin… qui voulaient.

Et pas une seule fois Daryl ne se demanda comment les choses changeraient une fois que leurs lèvres se sépareraient. Avec un doux soupir, et ses bras serrant fort, Rick laissa sa bouche effleurer la joue de Daryl puis son lobe d’oreille. "J’ai besoin de toi, Daryl."

"Je sais," chuchota Daryl.

"Reviens sur la route. On doit continuer d’avancer," dit Rick doucement, pressant ses lèvres roses contre le cou couvert de saleté de Daryl, attrapant sa main cicatrisée par la cigarette et pressa ses lèvres gonflées de baisers sur la brûlure.

Rick passa ses doigts entre ceux de Daryl et le guida par la main vers le groupe sur la route et de nouveau à respirer et marcher et bouger et rester en vie. Alors Daryl vivrait. Et alors qu’il suivait Rick, il savait que ses inspirations n’était plus pour lui-même. Il vivrait pour Rick, pour Beth car elle le voudrait, pour Carol et Carl. Judith. Glenn et Maggie. Ça va aller de continuer de respirer, pensa-t-il. On avait besoin de lui. Il n’avait pas encore fini.

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> TWDObsessive tumblr : [TWDObsessive](https://twdobsessive.tumblr.com/)


End file.
